Premonitions
by SasukeLilSis
Summary: Naruto foresees Hinata's death, and he will stop at nothing to prevent it. NaruHina. very very slight SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Premonitions**

Summary-Naruto foresees Hinata's death and will stop at nothing to prevent it. NaruHina.

Note-This story takes place after the time skip and Team 7 is made up of Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Chapter 1-The Nightmare

"If we had met in a different time, do you think we could've been...friends?"

"Yes, Naruto, I do believe so, but as for now I have failed Zabuza, therefore, kill me." Naruto hesitated, but then charged forward at Haku with killing intent. In a mere second, Haku sensed Zabuza in trouble. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm not ready to die just yet!" He then disappeared.

Naruto looked around as the mist began to lift. In the distance, he saw three figures. One was blocking another from hitting it's target with Chidori. He realized what had happened. "Haku!" he yelled. As he ran towards the three, the the faces changed, but it showed the same exact scene. One person was taking the hit of Chidori instead of the other. As he stepped closer, the faces became clearer. The one being protected is himself; he sees his eyes wide with shock by what just happened. The one attacking is Sasuke, who's also shocked, and also scared of himself, for he has the blood of the girl he had loved on his hands, and her death on his shoulders. They both stared at the girl between them.

"I'm s-sorry...Sasuke, but I...could not let you hurt N-Naruto..." the girl coughed up blood and some landed on Sasuke's face. "I-I l-love you both...s-so much...Good...bye..." With those being her final words, Naruto watched as the girl closed her eyes and fell backwards into his arms.

"HINATA!!" Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He felt tears flow down his cheeks, burning as they did. He put his face in his hands. "I-it was just a nightmare." Somewhere deep down inside, he heard a faint voice.

"Prevent this from happening or face the consequences of losing the one you love forever..." His head shot up as he realized what his nightmare was. It was the past repeating itself. It was a premonition of his teammate, Hinata Hyuuga's death.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope u enjoy so far, i plan to update within the nxt week. Please review. ty


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Not-So-Great Mission

"Hinata, it's time for you to wake up," Neji said as he lightly shook his cousin to wake her up.

"Five more minutes..." she whined, her face in her pillow.

"But, Hinata, Naruto has come for you." Hinata jumps out of her bed, nearly falling in the process.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He just shrugged. Hinata pushed Neji out of her room so that she could get dressed. When finished dressing, she walked to the front door and opened it to reveal the new Naruto. Well, not new. He's been back for a couple of weeks, but she still wasn't used to how much he's grown. In fact, each time she looks at him, she has to hold back tears because she thinks about how much that she had missed watching him grow into the young man who now stood before her.

"Hello, Naruto," she smiled as she greeted her teammate.

"Good morning, Hinata." To Hinata, NAruto didn't seem as hyper as he usually is. She even saw a little bit of bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep, so I'm a little tired."

"Oh, well then, we don't have to hang out today. I mean, if you want to go back home and sleep."

"Nah, that's okay," he reassured her. 'With the thought of you dying, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.'

"O-okay then. Let's got to Ichiraki's for breakfast," she suggested.

"Oh boy, RAMEN!!" Naruto's face lit up an Hinata wanted his happiness to last.

"Okay, I'll treat you--"

"No, Hinata!" Naruto yelled and grabbed her wrists. She stared at him frightened. "I'm sorry, let me treat you instead."

'Is this for real? Normally he would kill to for someone to treat him to his favorite food. Why would he suddenly care if I pay or not?' As she was thinking, a slight blush spread across her face.

"Come on, Hinata," Naruto says as he pulls his friend to the Ramen Shop. 'I'm not letting her go, nor am I letting her out of my sight.'

After they had breakfast, Sakura came running up to them. "Naruto!" she yelled as she got near them. She gave Naruto a warm smile, and gave Hinata a cold glance. Sakura has a thing against the Hyuuga who stole the Uchiha's heart. "Tsunade has assigned you team a new mission. Kakashi and Sai are waiting fir you in her office. Good luck, Naruto," she says the leaves, shoving past Hinata.

Hinata returned the hatefullness by shoving back then walking off towards the Hokage's manor in silence. Naruto watched the two girls storm away from each other, completely oblivious to why they hated each other. But not putting too much thought into it, he followed Hinata, remembering not to let her out of his sight.

When the two arrive in Tsunade's office, Sai and Kakashi were waiting, just as Sakura had said. "Were all here now, Granny Tsunade. So what's the mission?"

"There have been mysterious disappearences of lovely actresses in the Village Hidden by Darkness. The girls all disappear right before the opening shows. The Dark Village does not have a surplus of Ninja and do not have any to spare for this mission, so they've asked us to help. I need your team to find out what happened to the actresses and rescue them"

"How are we going to do that, Miss Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Well I need you to pretend to be amateur actresses. Hinata, you have nothing to worry about. Naruto, I need you to be in your Sexy Jutsu the entire time your there; you will go by the name Nariki. Sai, you're pretty enough to pass as a flat-chested girl; all you need is a wig. You will go by Saiya." Hinata giggled at the two very pissed off boys. "And Kakashi, you can't wear your mask or your headband, so find a better way to hide your Sharingan. You will pretend to be the girls' manager. All of you, you can't let anyone know who you really are, you can't let anyone know your ninjas, and you can't let anyone know you're from Konoha, so that means no headbands. You will leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed!"

After the meeting, Hinata runs home to gather her beast dresses, and get herself new make up. Naruto goes with her so he could borrow some cute outfits for "Nariki." Sai sulks for a few hours, depressed that he has to pretend to be a girl. He eventually drags himself to Hinata's place to get a few outfits for "Saiya." Meanwhile, Kakashi finds a new way to style his hair. Of God, what will tomorrow bring?

* * *

Hope u enjoyed the second chapter. i'm most likely to update by next week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this took me awhile to update, but I finally got to it. I've had the chapter written for a while, I've just been too lazy to type it. Sorry 'bout that. Well, here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 3- And So…Hell Begins 

Naruto had another rough night, at first haunted by the thought of posing as a girl. Then he had more nightmares of Hinata's death. However, when he woke up the next morning, he was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. Hinata and Sai were in his room, staring at him. Hinata had a huge, devious grin on her face. He never knew that she even possessed such an evil look. Sai was wearing a light pink dress that ended just above his brown, school-girl shoes. Wrapped around his waist was a huge, red bow. And, oh God...his hair! Hinata had found him a long black wig, which she had styled with pink bows. Sai gave Naruto the "your next" look. Now he understood the evil behind Hinata's smile.

"Oh...no...," he gulped.

"Naruto. Sexy Jutsu. Now!" He listened without wanting to get hurt by the Hyuuga. After he transformed, Hinata gave him a sky blue, buttoned shirt, that tucked into a dark blue skirt. She gave him a nice a nice pair of brown, school-girl shoes that were identical to Sai's. "Time for your hair and make up!" Naruto felt so un-manly at that moment. Hinata leads him into the bathroom and she decides to leave his/her hair in pigtails. She barely puts any make-upon Nariki's face since Naruto's chakra makes her face perfect.

"Ok, done!" Hinata said cheerfully. She finally got herself ready. She put on a plain white spring dress((kind of like what Namine wears in Kingdom Hearts)). "Time to go meet up with Kakashi-sensei!"

They went to the village entrance expecting to be waiting for hours before their sensei showed up. The exact opposite happened. He was actually there before them. His hair, which was normally spiky, was straightened and long enough to cover his left eye. He wore a black muscle-shirt, a red, un-buttoned, T-shirt, and black jeans.

"Oh...My...God," gasped Hinata. "SO HOTT!!!"

"Oh, hello _ladies_. Are you all ready to leaver?" Naruto and Sai twitched at the way Kakashi had said "ladies".

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, we're ready," Hinata replied in a pleasently manor.

"Okay then, let's go." It took about three days to get to the Village Hideen by Darkness. ((I wrote this during class so I was being lazy, sorry)).

A woman in a black robe walks towards them but does not face them. "Are you the ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village?" Her voice was soft and velvety. "Don't speak. If you are, nod once." The ninja did as they were told and nodded. "Good, I have prepared the theater for your arrival. Go straight about five blocks. Turn right and you'll see a big red and gold building. That is the theater. I will see you later. Good bye for now." She continues to walk past the group and she disappears as soon as she is past them.

"Wow, that was...interesting," Nariki thought aloud. Saiya whistled in agreement. They walked about for blocks when Hinata stopped short. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked towards an alley and thought she saw cold, black, familiar eyes staring at her. Before she could think about what she saw, Nariki bumped into her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Hinata, what's wrong?" Nariki asked her.

"N-nothing, I just felt like I was being watched." She looks back at where she saw _his _eyes and they were gone. "But I guess I was just being paranoid." She shrugs and makes a right turn after the five blocks. She immediately sees the immense red and gold building. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed. A girl with brown hair and a yellow dress comes over to the Konoha ninja. She greets them pleasently with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Theater de Knights! You must be the new actresses. Come right on in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school and whatever else.

* * *

Chapter 4- Enter: The Black Knight 

"Don't tell me you three came here to be captured by the Black Knight too?" Maron said. "that's why all the new actresses are coming these days." Maron Kusabe is Hinata's new roommate at Theatre de Knights. She is seventeen, has brown hair with blond highlights, brown eyes, and wore a yellow and green school uniform. ((A/N: Yes, for those of you who know "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne" I'm talking about her.))

"The Black Knight? Never heard of him. Who is that?" questioned Hinata.

"He's only the hottest guy in the history of EVER!" the brown-haired girl squealed. "He comes hair to steal away beautiful girls with dark hair and light eyes." She looks at Hinata's dark blue hair and pale lavendar eyes. "Oh Hinata, you have no idea how jealous I am of you right now!"

"Have you ever seen the Black Knight before? Is he really that cute?"

"I've seen him twice actually, and he is to die for!"

"What's he look like?" Hinata wanted to know more about the kidnapper hoping to catch him.

"He is your age, has long black, spiky hair, pure black eyes, always has a cold hateful expression, is kind of arrogant, he's a loner..." the older girl kept talking as Hinata was thinking about the description she was already given.

_'That description fits perfectly to...'_

"...Oh and occasionally, his eyes are red with three black tendrails."

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried suddenly.

"Who?" asked Maron.

"The Black Knight is my old friend Sasuke Uchiha! The description you gave me is perfect! Thank you sooo much Maron for the information you gave me!" She hugs Maron and then runs off. _ 'I must tell Naruto and Sai!' _Hinata goes to Naruto and Sai's room, bursting through the door. Sai no longer was wearing his wig or dress, but in his normal clothes; same with Naruto.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing that his friend was out of breath.

"It's Sasuke! The kidnapper is Sasuke Uchiha! He knows we're here. He was the one staring at me before! I know his eyes anywhere!" Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, please, not again..." For many days after Sasuke left, Hinata claimed to be seeing him everywhere.

"Naruto, I swear, I'm NOT lying this time! Please believe me."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I just can't." She let out an aggravated yell and runs off back to her room in tears.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Maron asked as she saw the younger girl walk in in tears.

"Leave me the hell alone, Maron" she replies coldly. Maron backs off and Hinata walks out onto the balcony to look at the starlit night. "Beautiful," she sighs.

"So are you," says an oddly familiar voice. Her eyes widen as a pair of lips press up against her neck.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Once she realized it really was him, she screams and pushes him off her. Warm tears drip down her face. She loves and hates the Uchiha at the same time.

"Hinata--" Maron runs out onto the balcony but stops when she sees Hinata face blushed and red, and then looks at Sasuke. "The...the Black Knight...?"

"Sasuke," comes a softer voice. The voice is familiar, but from where? "I saw what you did to her. I though you didn't have feelings for her anymore...?"

"Aww, Karin, don't do this to me!"

"I thought you loved me?" the girl cries and disappears; Sasuke follows behind her. Hinata felt tears come to her eyes as well.

_'He loves someone else?' _ She drops to her kneesand cries into her palms.

"Hinata?!" Nariki and Saiya run up to the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata, what's wrong? We heard you scream and now you're crying?" Nariki asked her but Hinata did not respond. She/he turned towards Maron. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. I heard Hinata scream, so I came out to see what had happened and the Black Knight was here, and she was madly blushing. Then some girl named Karin, who had the ugliest red hair I've ever seen, came and was all like, 'Sasuke, I thought you loved me?' Then they disappeared and she broke down in tears."

"So it was Sasuke?" Nariki asked. "That bastard, I'll kill him!"

Hinata stands up, stops crying, and glares fiercly at Naruto. "Don't touch him." Then she walks away.

"Sasuke, I sent Konoha that mission to Team Kakashi so that you could kill Naruto, not so that you could flirt with your old girlfriend!"

"Karin, I'm sorry, but she...I couldn't help myself..."

"BASTARD!!" Karin slaps him hard across the face. "I'm gonna do something so miserably horrible to her. Once she's out of the way, YOU WILL BE ALL MINE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!"

* * *

Aaah. Karin is scary...damn it sucks I have the same name as that whore, but w/e. Okay this is kinda short, but hey, at least I updated it, so be happy. 


End file.
